Cassandra Wanted Love Too
by TheHTTYD2Idiot
Summary: Looking at Colonal Baird and Flynn, Cassandra wants love too. (First Librarian's fanfic)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Librarians. **

**Tbh: Best TV Show **

**Couples:**

**Flynn x Baird **

**Jacob x Cassandra**

**Let's get started **

'The Librarians' have been out in the field for at least a year now.

They've saved each others life's, and have become close.

Real close.

Quite quickly, Baird and Flynn became a couple. They where perfect for each other. They both liked to work alone, they were both outcast, and didn't really have family they kept in touch with.

That first day they meet, Coronal Baird didn't think they would get along. She didn't know anything back then. And she thought Flynn was a weird, loner, nerd guy who didn't know anything about combat. Nor the real world itself.

But then, they talked.

A very short conversation. One that made them realise that they weren't so different after all. They were both independent in their work. They liked to do things their way. They where the bosses.

So, they developed crushes with each other. Ending up with a kiss at the end of the day. Of course, Baird made the first move. Flynn, of course being not-so-good with 'love'.

And now it was Christmas. Flynn was with them this year, so it made Baird a little bit happier. Ezekiel, was being, well... 'Ezekiel', Baird kept trying to get Flynn under the mistletoe, and Cassandra watched them, also sitting next to Jake, who was drinking.

Cassandra watched Flynn and Baird. She smiled to herself. _'That would be fun to have somebody like that' _Cassandra thought to herself.

Cassandra knew she wasn't going to live much longer. Or at least it felt like it. It wasn't easy knowing one day, one day you'll just die. But she was here. Now. She was a librarian. She had a life, a family.

Though, she wishes she could be closer to Jake. That one conversation they had kind of broke her heart, though.

'I like you Cassie. I really do (**Q/A: I am so sorry if I don't get his words right. I can't remember**) there's no way of getting around it. But I trusted you. And I well... um, I learned my lesson.'

Those words stuck with her.

She was sad. She still was still kind of sad. She, I guess liked Jake? It was so confusing for her. She's used to numbers. Math. She's never really felt love, in till she met The Librarians. In till she met Jake.

Oh, why did she have to betray them? It was so STUPID. If it wasn't for her, the world would be safe from

magic. Jake would trust her. Jake would maybe DATE her. No, she was crazy to think that. Jake probably wouldn't like her anyways.

Flynn and Baird were now kissing. Hard and passionate too. It made Cassie laugh, but made her sadder also.

Cassandra had enough. She needed to talk to Jake. She couldn't be blocked out. She was done.

"Jake, hallway, NOW" she said serious, and dragged Jake into the hallway.

"Ow ow ow. What do you want?" Jake said, annoyed.

She sighed. Now she was regretting talking to him. But she had to be strong. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Im sorry, it's just that." She gulped. "Jake, I know you still don't trust me. And I know you may never again."

She looked at Jake. Now more annoyance in his eyes.

"Look. I can't make you trust me. I can't make you-" she paused and thought about what she would say next.

"Like me" she said quietly. "But, I hope to let you know, I won't betray you guys again. I can't. I love you guy's to much." She started to cry.

"I like you too much" she said so quietly that Jake really couldn't here her.

"Damn, Cassie" he said. He touched her arm, and cupped her cheek, wiping of the tears, then leaned in.

Their lips met. A bomb went off in them. They felt something, and they needed _more_.

Their lip's moved in sync. It was getting less and less friendly. But Jake parted for a moment.

"Dammit Cassie, I like you _WAY_ too much." He laughed. Then pinned Cassandra too the wall, and they kissed hungrily. His hands found there way to her waist, finding there way up her shirt. Cassandra found her hands tangled in his hair, making the kiss impossibly deep.

Their tongue's eventually came into the picture. Jake was surprised. Cassandra wasn't usually this.. _frisky_? Her hands were actually in his pants, and she liked how hard she was making his member. He liked Cassandra like this. Outgoing and overall sexy. But, they decided to call it quits and go hang out with the rest of the gang. But...they'd start where they left off, someday...

When they got back Flynn and Baird looked tired. Probably from kissing, because when they kissed, they kiss _HARD._

Ezekiel was just bored. A smirk arose when he saw Cassandra and Jake.

"So, when's the baby coming? Can I be the godfather?" He chirped.

They room filled with laughter. Oh Zeke, that bastard.

The night went on with laughter and love. They were all one big family. And nothing could take that away.

The end 3

**First ever The Librarian's fanfic ^_^**

**Thank's for reading! **

**(Honestly this is kind of my first fanfic)**

**。かわいいい ****Lizzy **


End file.
